The Constellations by RevanShaan
by RevanShaan
Summary: Alone in the void...All alone in the void. Trapped by Celestias spell cast upon him, Drakken is left alone with his hatred. But is he really alone? A prelude to the story "Drakken".


The Constellations by RevanShaan

Drakken floated in the dark void for what seemed like an eternity...the only thing in his mind was his revenge. Celestia had taken everything from him...if he survived and found some way out of this nightmare he would make her pay. He had lost track of time since time didn't really exist where he was anyway...It must have been at least a hundred years since the event. His emotions were beginning to destroy his mind. He felt numbness and rage. He could feel his soul growing weaker as time continued on without him. The only thing that fueled his desire to keep living was his hatred towards whom he thought was his sister.  
For a long time all he would do is remember the past...think of all the good memories. But those were gone now. He fought back tears as he thought of how he would never see Luna again. Pain coursed through him at the thought and the tears began flowing. He had fought the sadness for too long...now it was all flooding out.  
"ERRA! WHY HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR SON?!" Drakken screamed. "I FOLLOWED YOU FAITHFULLY! WHAT-...what did I do wrong..." He hung his head in defeat. The dragonbreed had finally given up...he only wanted to die now so he could be with Luna. He felt his body begin to wither as its systems began failing. Without his determination to live his body had no fuel. Tunnel vision began as he slowly started dying.  
Suddenly a constellation burst around him...Drakkens vision was cleared and his body felt like it was at maximum efficiency again. A loud booming voice filled the void.  
"You have called...I now answer. Drakken...you have followed my will to the very best you could. And you will continue on. My son...my creation...speak. For I am Erra." The voice said. Drakkens eyes widened at what he heard.  
"...E-...Erra. Forgive me...I am a foal in comparison to you." Drakken said as he bowed his head.  
"Your humbleness is pleasing, Drakken. However you are not to blame...I have chosen you to make the world whole again." The constellation formed a ground beneath Drakkens hooves. out of it rose a pony made strictly of stars. No eyes...no coat...just stars. Erra spoke once more as Drakken bowed. "Rise my son. You are with me now."  
Drakken rose from his bow and faced his creator. "I will give you what you most desire in this world. You must return to Equestria however and be my champion for them.  
A great evil has arisen and must be destroyed. Everything will conspire in my timing. You will return and save them. Tell me, what do you desire, youngling." Drakken had not been called such a thing in a long time and would have taken offense, but coming from Erra he accepted it with gratitude.  
Drakken thought hard about Erra's question...what he wanted most was to see Luna again. But Luna was dead...taken from him by the selfish deeds of her older sister.  
How could Celestia do such a thing? How could she betray all the years of laughter the trio had shared? How could she kill her own sister? Drakken felt rage swelling inside of him. He could have saved Luna from her darker self...he could have stopped Nightmare Moon...If only he had gotten there sooner...If only Celestia hadn't been so stupid. She took Luna away from him...  
"My father...I desire something evil...revenge." Drakken said.  
"For what reason?" Erra asked.  
"You know all things, Erra. You know it is because the one named Celestia killed the love of my life." Drakken said.  
"Ahhh...well you will have a chance. I wish for you to do the right thing and eliminate evil from the world, Drakken. I know you will not fail me. Look around at my creation. Do you think such things should exist in such a beautiful place?" Erra asked. Drakken soaked in the stars around him. He admired the beauty of the constellations. "No. And I will make sure they don't. I will destroy all darkness..Starting with the most evil pony I know..." He responded coldly.  
"But in doing such you would fuel the darkness in your own heart. Take this story to heart, my son. I have a daughter known as Andromeda. She betrayed me in hopes of taking apart of my creation for her own. She fought me with much hatred, but when I defeated her I embraced her with love. Had I destroyed her, I would have succumb to selfishness and hatred. I was angry with her for her betrayal...but her betrayal was my own fault. I had to bring her back into my arms. Mistakes happen, Drakken. She learned by the power of my love...I advise you to think hard upon this lesson." Erra spoke. Drakken looked down. "Know this, just like Andromeda, I will always love you. I love my creation no matter what their sins may be. I will always forgive you. It's up to you what your judgment of Celestias living fate may be. It's your choice what you live with." Drakken looked upon the apparition of Erra with a smile towards his creators words. "Now I will give you a power...to escape this void you must reach out to the moon using the stars. It will free you, however you may be here awhile longer afterwords. Use this power responsibly, Drakken."  
A light wrapped around the Dragonbred and he felt power surge throughout his entire body. Drakken was strong before...but this power was unlike anything he had ever felt. To know that Erra trusted him with such a power warmed his heart a little. He turned towards the stars and reached out for them. He felt them. The warmth, the energy...It was beautiful. Drakken focused the stars energy to the moon over Equestria. He felt the power snap and knew he had accomplished the task. When Drakken turned to see Erra, the constellation had formed around him, wrapping him in love.  
"My son, you will return and do my will. Know I am always with you." The constellation took its leave, and Drakken floated once more in the void. This time with the hope to return. His heart still longed for Luna, but the revenge upon Celestia kept him strong. He felt bad that he was going to do what Erra had advised him not to...  
but he needed the closure of knowing justice had been served for Lunas death. He also wanted retribution for what Celestia had done to him as well. He floated for what seemed like hours. Suddenly he felt a pull and knew it was time to return.  
"Erra...thank you." Drakken said humbly. "Celestia...I'm coming for you." A bright light engulfed Drakken and he disappeared with it. Erra watched from above.  
"Drakken...I promise you will be made whole again."

THE END 


End file.
